


【KT】山有木兮 （二十二）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （二十二）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

 

【KT】山有木兮 （二十二）

 

 

堂本光一被堂本剛拒绝了一个多月，除了自己因为公事到医院找他，否则不管他以什么为理由堂本剛就有千百个推脱的借口不见他。更别说会议室的事他还没开口，就被堂本剛一句不想谈公事以外的话题又给噎了回去。

 

几次三番被拒之后堂本光一都有些灰了心，可是他知道自己不上前堂本剛是绝对不会主动来找自己，堂本剛的那个男朋友更是让他觉得追回堂本剛迫在眉睫，曾经因为结城凛他就放弃过一次，一个止步不前让他后悔了好几年，他可不想真的像长濑智也说的那样看着堂本剛跟别的Alpha儿女成群。堂本光一一边鼓励自己厚着脸皮继续去找堂本剛一边又开始考虑起了新的“作战方案”。

 

堂本光一在本市的新药推广活动基本已经结束，他收集了些新药开发时的非机密资料给堂本剛做论文参考资料，然后赶在去外地开产品说明会前送到医院以便尽快恢复跟堂本剛正常往来，结果堂本光一到了医院才知道堂本剛定休不在，护士还告诉他这个时间堂本剛没来那三天内就应该不会来了。

 

堂本光一拿着资料失落地走到停车场，他已经有小半个月没见到堂本剛，对方总是忙手术忙开会忙这忙那，今天自己好不容易找了个完美的借口来医院又碰上对方定休。堂本光一越想越觉得意难平，开在回公司路上的车调了个头就往堂本剛家驶去。

 

堂本光一在堂本剛公寓附近找了个停车场，拿上资料锁好车就往公寓走，到了公寓门口他跟着碰巧进公寓的住户一起进了大厅搭上电梯上了楼。走进电梯还气势汹汹的堂本光一看着电梯指示箭头不停地往上走心还是不受控制地跳快了些。

 

还有几分钟就能见到朝思暮想的人了，堂本剛会不会不见他？他都到家门口了总不能赶他走吧？万一堂本剛真的赶他走那他要不要干脆直接表白算了？

 

短短几层楼的距离堂本光一却想了无数种见到堂本剛的场景，直到电梯门打开了他才停下胡思乱想一步一忐忑地渡步到堂本剛门口。

 

堂本光一犹豫了一会还是按下了门铃，不想铃声响了许久门却毫无反应，堂本光一又抬头确认了一下门牌号才垂头丧气地往回走。

 

堂本光一站在电梯口边等电梯边看了看手里的资料袋，他花了一个礼拜收集来的资料现在在他眼里却有些扎眼，要不是里面的内容关系到公司的新药，他都想找个垃圾桶直接扔掉。堂本光一走进电梯闷闷地想着一会怎么处理这些资料，无意的一抬眼看到堂本剛从即将关闭的电梯门前走过，他急忙去按开门键却还是晚了一步。他赶紧把下面的电梯键都按了一遍，电梯下了两层终于停了下来。

 

不等电梯门完全打开堂本光一就侧身出了电梯，他匆忙跑到对面的应急通道上了楼，站在楼道口的堂本光一眼看堂本剛家的门就要关上，他急忙冲过去用脚抵住门，还没等他感觉到脚被门夹住的疼痛，就见门里的人倒了下去。

 

堂本剛换好衣服就出了门，他知道自己在外面拖得越久他就会因为发齤情期而越难受，他必须尽早回来以防发生什么意外。

 

铃原的婚礼在教堂举行，一路上堂本剛都在努力让自己头脑保持清醒控制车速往目的地开，因此等他拖着越来越燥热的身体到教堂的时候婚礼仪式已经结束，新人已经站在教堂门口跟亲友合影。

 

台阶上一片欢声笑语，铃原穿着燕尾服站在教堂门口，身边的男孩子看上去比照片上年纪还小些穿的却是结婚礼装袴。风格迥异两种礼服的不协调感让堂本剛不禁多看了两眼。那个男孩看上去特别开心，手舞足蹈地在镜头前做着各种表情，在羽织来回摆动的间隙，堂本剛终于看清铃原伴侣若隐若现隆起的小腹。

 

堂本剛眨了眨眼，难以置信的心情让他有些怀疑自己作为医生的判断，那样子的大小少说也有五个月，可是自己跟铃原没有联系也才一个多月而已，也就是说…

 

堂本剛看着铃原伴侣隆起的腹部笑了出来，他一直以为铃原从来没有违反质疑过自己提出不能标记的要求是出于对自己的尊重和喜欢，原来这一切只是因为对方不需要，因为铃原在他身上得不到的可以在别人身上得到。他真的太天真了，哪有Alpha会不想标记Omega的，那是Alpha自带的基因因子，是天性，他甚至都没怀疑过自己连亲吻都不允许，那铃原到底是靠着什么一直在迁就他？而自己还企图用发齤情期引诱铃原破坏婚礼，结果自己倒是被好好地羞辱了一番，好在他晚到了一步，要不然他还真成了笑柄。

 

堂本剛看了一眼台阶上那些因为婚礼而喜笑颜开的人转身就往自己停车的地方走，他把车窗都打开以驱赶些许燥热，好不容易开回了公寓又担心自己身上信息素的味道会在电梯里难以驱散，他只能扶着楼梯把手从应急通道走上去，虽说他家在六楼不算太高，但以他现在的状况爬上去已是耗尽了所有气力。

 

他勉强支撑着走到家门口，颤颤巍巍地掏出钥匙开了门，刚进门他就脚下一软，恍惚间他觉得自己掉进了一个温暖的怀抱，怀抱里还有他熟悉的没药香。

 

堂本光一眼看堂本剛就要往下倒飞快地一把抱了上去，堂本剛在他怀里喘着大气的样子吓得他赶紧把人抱回卧室又出去倒了杯水，等他拿着水回到卧室却见堂本剛用被子把自己裹得严严实实密不透风。

 

堂本光一拿着水杯说：“剛，你哪里不舒服？先喝点水吧。”

 

堂本剛没有动静，过了半天被子里才传来一阵闷语声说：“你放在床头柜上回去吧。”

 

堂本光一见堂本剛窝在被子里不出来以为他还是不愿见自己，他把水杯放在床头柜上就准备出去。

 

堂本光一放下杯子，眼睛正好落在床头柜上的请帖上。请帖头像上的那个人他虽然只见过一面却印象极深，他把请帖拿起来打开看了看，然后伸手就去拉堂本剛身上的被子，堂本剛在被子里牢牢地抓住被子不放，堂本光一把请帖往旁边一丢，隔着被子跨坐在堂本剛身上就去扯被子，堂本剛全身瘫软哪里敌得过堂本光一一个劲地拉扯，没挣扎两下就被堂本光一扯掉被子露出了脸。

 

被子一掀开堂本剛信息素的味道就弥散在了空气里，堂本光一马上反应过来堂本剛是怎么回事，又见被子里的人身上还穿着正装，有些气恼地问：“发齤情期还跑去参加婚礼，你是想把人抢回来吗？”

 

堂本剛被说中心思有些羞恼，一把拉过被堂本光一扯掉的被子盖上说：“这是我的事不要你管。”

 

堂本光一被堂本剛激得真的生气起来，抓着堂本剛的手腕压在枕头两边说：“不要我管？你知不知道你这样出去如果被巡警发现是要被拘留的？更别说万一碰到易感期的Alpha会有什么后果。”堂本光一想到堂本剛这么做可能的原因心里一酸问说：“你就这么喜欢他？”

 

堂本剛被一身燥热折磨根本不想多说话，干脆就不搭理堂本光一。

 

堂本光一却把堂本剛的沉默当成默认，心里越发难过起来，他现在就是想听堂本剛亲口告诉他他喜欢别人，那他就可以死了这条心，从此以后再也不出现在堂本剛的面前。

 

“我问你是不是就那么喜欢他，喜欢到利用发齤情去勾引他回来！”

 

堂本光一的眼里不知什么时候就像蒙了层薄雾似的让堂本剛都有些难过起来，他看着堂本光一的眼睛小声地说了句：“不是。”

 

“不是？不是喜欢那你跟他在一起就只是玩玩而已咯？既然你跟他都能玩玩，为什么我不行？”堂本光一看着身下的人突然就问道：“堂本剛你怕我？”

 

堂本剛被堂本光一说得一愣，“你要跟我玩玩？”

 

“对，你怕了吗？”

 

堂本剛都不知道这是怎样的一天，自己刚从前男友的婚礼上得知自己一直被劈腿，现在自己喜欢了这么多年的人又要跟自己“玩玩”，他真的已经无力再去解释争辩什么，周身的不适混杂着怒气、委屈让他看着两手撑在自己身侧的人愤愤地说：“好，你想玩就玩吧，我有什么好怕的。”

 

堂本剛也不知道哪来的力气把自己的手从堂本光一的手里抽出来，一边解领带一边说：“但是我有言在先，不许标记不许成结不许告诉别人我们的关系，违反以上任何一条我们的关系马上结束。”

 

堂本光一说不清现在心里是个什么滋味，自己竟然要用这样的方式跟自己喜欢的人在一起，可是他能怎么办呢，他喜欢堂本剛喜欢得心都痛了，现在有机会让他靠近堂本剛他又有什么可抱怨的。

 

“不许标记那你现在发齤情期怎么办？没有我的体液你怎么渡过这个发齤情期？”

 

堂本剛之前一直在吃抑制剂所以不被标记也无所谓，可现在正如堂本光一所说自己处在发齤情期，要是没有Alpha的体液他根本熬不下去，现在就算他拒绝堂本光一，那一会他可能就要出去随便找个Alpha渡过这几天。

 

堂本剛想到跟陌生的Alpha发生关系就一阵恶寒，只能回答堂本光一说：“那这次就只能亲吻，床头柜下面有套…”

 

堂本剛话还没说完，堂本光一就亲了下去，碰撞得堂本剛的牙齿都有些疼。本来就一直在克制因为堂本剛发齤情期信息素而引起的易感期冲动，现在堂本剛松了口堂本光一是一分钟都不想多等下去。

 

堂本光一释放出的信息素对于堂本剛来说既有轻微的缓解作用又是强烈的催情剂，堂本剛唯一的一次经历发齤情期还是那年暑假的海边酒店，被情欲支配的感觉对他来说特别的陌生，他伸手去解堂本光一衬衫的衣扣，心里又是渴望又不知所措。堂本光一知道他的性子，抓着他的手引导着他解开自己的所有衣扣，又掀开隔在两个人之间的被子脱去堂本剛身上的衣物，然后才从堂本剛身上翻下来，伸手去拿床头柜里的保险套。

 

堂本光一看看手里还未开封的保险套又看看堂本剛，堂本剛似乎明白了他的意思，撇过脸说：“我没带过谁回家。”

 

堂本光一听到这样的回答，心里透出一丝窃喜，他把保险套塞进堂本剛手里说：“自己开。”说着又俯下身子亲了下去，堂本剛被亲得透不过气，眼睛也看不到手里的东西，只能在两个人身体间的空隙摸索着撕开包装。

 

还没等堂本剛打开保险套的外壳，自己却在不知不觉中被堂本光一拨了个精光。堂本光一抚摸着堂本剛腰侧的手从堂本剛手里拿过保险套，他坐起身从已经打开的盒子里拿出一个，撕开包装给自己套上。堂本剛不好意思直视堂本光一，转过脸看着床头柜上的闹钟指针移动。

 

堂本光一套好套子，见堂本剛眼睛看着别的地方，猛地就插进了早已因为发齤情而一片湿漉的地方。

 

“看着我不许想别人。”

 

堂本光一略带命令地说。

 

堂本剛被突然地进入激得喊出声，转过头恶狠狠地盯着身上的人。

 

堂本光一被不友好地盯着却没有半点生气，自己身下人后穴内壁紧紧吸附他阴茎的反应反而让他不由得暗喜。他见身下人咬着下唇看着自己的模样知道对方是在渴望更多，堂本剛不让他内射又不让他咬腺体，那么只要他不亲吻堂本剛，那堂本剛因为发齤情期而引起的不适根本没法缓解。

 

堂本光一在堂本剛身体里猛烈地进出可他就是不亲吻堂本剛，像是惩罚游戏一样，惩罚着堂本剛今天冲动的行为。

 

堂本剛看着堂本光一从他的脸颊亲吻到颈侧，又含着他的乳头吸允半晌可就是不亲吻他，他知道堂本光一是要自己主动向他索吻，他倔强地不想让对方如愿，他又不是那些整天往堂本光一身上扑的Beta，他才不要低声下气地求堂本光一施舍一个亲吻。

 

堂本光一见堂本剛紧咬着嘴唇难受得眼泪在眼眶里打转，自责的心情瞬间就击溃了他的好胜心，他亲了亲堂本剛紧皱的眉头，对着那张咬到泛白的小嘴亲了下去。

 

堂本光一的妥协却让堂本剛觉得更加委屈，他撇过脸避开堂本光一的亲吻，堂本光一停下抽插的动作，伸手抚上堂本剛的脸颊柔声说：“别生气了，我错了还不行吗？让我亲亲你好不好？”

 

堂本光一语气听上去像此刻急需体液舒缓不适的是自己一样，弄得堂本剛一下就没了脾气，看着堂本光一点点头。堂本光一用指腹抚摸着堂本剛的脸颊，堂本剛乖巧的模样直激他的心脏，他退出堂本剛体内，在入口停顿了片刻又猛地插了进去，堂本剛被顶得张嘴就要叫出声，不等声音喊出堂本光一就含住了那张小嘴。

 

两个人终于不再较劲，堂本光一的亲吻让堂本剛得到了些许舒缓，他搂着堂本光一的脖子汲取堂本光一Alpha的信息素，堂本光一被他弄得嘴巴都有些麻木却一直都在配合。

 

堂本光一已经过了很久的禁欲生活，在堂本剛体内没抽插两下就射了出来，他从堂本剛后穴里退了出去想要换掉已经装满精液的保险套，后穴突然的空虚感让堂本剛踩在床单上的脚趾蜷缩紧绷了起来，床单都印出五个深深地脚趾印。

 

堂本光一换好保险套又插了进去，后穴再次被填满的感觉让堂本剛呻吟了出来，堂本光一倾身亲吻下去，一只手从堂本剛胸前一直滑到下腹，握着堂本剛肿胀的性器抚摸起来。

 

堂本剛的每一处都在被堂本光一温柔地安抚着，房间里只剩他忘情的喘息声。

 

随着时间的推移，发齤情期让堂本剛血液里的信息素含量越来越高，只是亲吻完全无法缓解他的燥热不适，他下身的胀痛在射过几次之后仍旧高高挺立，与堂本光一交合的性道也涌出越来越多的湿液，堂本剛整个人都被需要Alpha信息素的渴望支配着，好几次堂本光一想从他身体里退出换保险套的时候他都用腿勾着不让堂本光一停下动作。

 

堂本光一又一次射过后从堂本剛身体里退出去就翻身下了床，堂本剛还在刚释放完的余韵中喘着气，他见堂本光一站在床边穿衣服，撑起浑身湿腻的身体把堂本光一拉坐在床上问：“你去哪？”

 

堂本光一拉过旁边的被子裹在堂本剛身上说：“保险套没了，我出去买，一会就回来。”

 

从堂本剛跟铃原交往开始，虽然他从来没邀请过铃原回家，但还是以防万一地备了一盒保险套，他一直在吃抑制剂又没有被标记成结的打算，所以只买了个6片装，当时他也没想过自己会有发齤情期跟Alpha上床的一天。

 

堂本剛看了一眼地上满是堂本光一精液的保险套，然后跨坐到堂本光一腿上对着堂本光一的双唇就啃咬起来，手上还脱着堂本光一刚穿上的衬衣，含糊不清地说：“别走。”

 

堂本光一用薄被把人搂在怀里哄道：“别闹，我马上就回来。”

 

堂本剛抬眼看着堂本光一，重复说：“别走，就这样进来。”

 

堂本光一听堂本剛这样说两眼都有些发光，可是转念又想到堂本剛之前说的话，不由得踌躇着问道：“可是你说…”

 

“笨蛋，让你进来就进来。”

 

堂本剛的语气有些急促，柔软黏糊的声音听得堂本光一半瘫软的阴茎又硬了起来。他一手抱着跨坐在自己身上的人，一手扶着自己的下身对着堂本剛的穴口慢慢地放了进去。

 

堂本剛感受着堂本光一进入自己，没有了保险套的阻隔堂本剛似乎能感觉得到堂本光一阴茎上血脉膨胀的跳动。

 

堂本光一边温柔地抽送边仔细地看着堂本剛的表情，自己每深入一次，坐在他身上的堂本剛就被顶得往上一耸，轻蹙着眉头，微微张开双唇喘息。堂本光一被堂本剛沉浸在情欲的样子激得下身又肿胀了一圈，下身的胀痛让他不由得加快了进出的速度，紧接着低下头就含住堂本剛的乳首吸允。堂本剛也被他顶弄得呻吟出声，胀满的后穴挤压着堂本光一的阴茎，堂本剛一缩臀就让他射了出来。

 

堂本剛也没想到堂本光一这么快就又射了出来，看着愣神的堂本光一就笑了出来，堂本光一也有些意外自己被堂本剛夹射，又见堂本剛一脸坏笑，抱着坐在自己身上的人就倒下去压在他身上，握着堂本剛的阴茎用手指堵住铃口又顶了进去。堂本光一已经射过又没了保险套的束缚，惩罚似的在堂本剛的生殖腔口周围来回转动。生殖腔入口周围是Omega敏感带，在发齤情期生殖腔没有完全打开的时候，轻轻的碰触都会给Omega带来极大的快感，堂本剛被挑逗得忍不住想打开生殖腔，残存的理智让他扭动身子挣扎着说：“不要碰那里，我不想被成结。”

 

堂本光一知道这是堂本剛的禁忌，他却不肯轻饶堂本剛，又在堂本剛体内四处寻找前列腺凸处，等找到堂本剛的敏感点就只对着那一处摩擦。

 

堂本剛还没射，这时候堵着铃口又刺激他的敏感点折磨得他马上求饶说：“我错了，我不该笑你的，你饶了我吧。”

 

“不行，谁让你刚才笑那么开心。”

 

堂本剛抚在堂本光一背上的手不自觉地用了些劲，鼻子里哼哼唧唧的一边软声说：“光一，让我射。”

 

堂本光一停下了动作，贴进堂本剛耳边低声说：“我们一起。”然后又猛地插了进去。反复几次之后堂本光一感觉自己也要射的同时送开了抵着堂本剛铃口的手，两个人就一同射了出来。

 

堂本光一在堂本剛身体里射了两次，在Alpha体液的作用下堂本剛终于得到了舒缓，外面天已经黑了下来，两个人都没有去管几点，被发齤情期折磨了一天的堂本剛终于放松了精神，堂本光一把他圈在怀里，他的后背贴在堂本光一的胸前等着堂本光一从自己身体里退出去，等到自己都要迷迷糊糊睡过去堂本光一都没有动静，他闭着眼迷迷糊糊地问：“你怎么还不出去？”

 

堂本光一抚摸着堂本剛赤裸的身体说：“一会你又想要呢，含着它睡吧好不好？”

 

堂本剛想说自己已经感觉好多了，没这么快会再出现不适，可是疲惫却让他睁不开眼，他张了张嘴还没出声就睡了过去。

 

堂本光一见怀里的人没了声音，抬起头去看了看，堂本剛安静的睡颜让他情不自禁笑了出来，把人搂得更紧了些在堂本剛腺体的位置亲了亲，才满足地闭上了眼睛。

 

也不知道睡了多久，堂本剛又在一阵心悸燥热中迷糊着醒来，后穴不由自主地吸附着还在它里面的沉睡的东西，还没完全清醒的堂本剛扭着屁股渴望着堂本光一的信息素。堂本光一被怀里人不安分地扭动弄得醒了过来，堂本剛的反应让堂本光一一下就明白了过来，他抱着堂本剛侧身一翻，压着堂本剛的背就又开始了新一轮的抽插。


End file.
